Non-destructive evaluation (NDE) technologies are used to inspect a variety of structures for fatigue and corrosion damage. One type of NDE technology is an eddy current probe that includes the use of a magnetoresistive sensor. Designs of conventional eddy current probes are optimized for detection of surface and sub-surface structural problems that are typically up to 10 millimeters from a structure's surface. However, these conventional eddy current probes are not particularly effective at high-resolution detection/characterization of anomalies at a structure's surface.